riftlorefandomcom-20200214-history
Journal of Zareph Mathos
Journal of Zareph Mathos Fourth Moon of the Year of the Tyrant Day 15 There is troubling news from the court of my brother, the king. He has always ruled Mathosia with an iron fist, and in accordance with Mathos tradition I have not intervened in his affairs. He claims it is for the good of the people, and that he only wishes to make the kingdom stronger. Now I am told he has unbanned the use of profane technology within the kingdom, and that he refuses to give worship to Thedeor, or any other god. This is certainly a break from tradition, but perhaps I am worrying over nothing. Fourth Moon of the Year of the Tyrant Day 28 I have received several reports from the west today that Aedraxis's tyrannical rule is getting worse by the day. They say he hungers for power as if it were an addiction, and that he has ordered all books on death rituals in the kingdom be brought to him personally. His advisors fear what he may be planning. If he continues to pursue such dangerous magic, I may need to step in after all. Fifth Moon of the Year of the Tyrant Day 5 My brother has gone mad. I received a letter from the mayor of Ardenburgh, a small settlement on the eastern border, saying that Aedraxis has been preparing some sort of technomatic empowered ritual for the past several days outside of that town. I fear for his people, my people. As I write this, I am on my way to meet him in battle to determine the fate of the west, and perhaps all of Telara. The Runeguard of the Dwarves has informed me that they are sending soldiers as well, and an Elvish contingent from the Silverwood was seen marching through Moonshade Highlands on its way west a few days past. I only hope we are not too late. Fifth Moon of the Year of the Tyrant Day 9 I have seen more tragedy this day than any man should have to witness in two lifetimes. We were able to mount an impressive force of Dwarves, Elves, and Mathosians against Aedraxis and his forces. As I stood with the archers, directing the attack, I was certain we would be victorious, for Thedeor was surely on our side. Then, I saw the Eth and Bahmi mercenaries from the south that had brought their technomancy to aid Aedraxis. The army charged over the crest of the hill where my brother was performing his dark ritual. What I saw next I will never forget. The very sky opened up before him, and a great wave of death magic came pouring through. I could see the hallow eyes of Regulos, the Dragon of Extinction, staring through the void. The infantry was decimated almost instantly. Some were simply reduced to dust, but others became possessed by the powerful death magic, their bodies turned pale or reduced to only bones; undead soldiers for Aedraxis’s army. Carwin, Cyril, Borrin, and so many others who I called friend were swallowed up in that cloud of death. Of the leadership, I alone survived. Perhaps my brother was right, perhaps the gods have forsaken us. Fifth Moon of the Year of the Tyrant Day 10 The cathedral at Ardenburgh was cold last night when I came here for shelter, but this morning it was filled with a warm light that I cannot describe here. Then I saw them; the dead returned. They are not undead abominations like those I saw on the battlefield. These are the righteous fallen, reborn in this world by some indescribable miracle. Though I am in the midst of something grand, I am also plagued by a sobering reality. With the Ward broken, what will become of Port Scion? I must return there, and soon. These rifts will only grow more numerous in the coming days. I must not let what happened to Ardenburgh happen to my city. Category:Books